The long range goal of this project is to develop a computer-based 'smart', skinfold thickness caliper which can measure and/or compensate for skinfold compressibility, variations in the age of individuals, site of measurement, and for degrees of extreme obesity in children and adolescents. Such an instrument will eliminate a number of the major sources of unreliability that currently limit the use of skinfold calipers to all but the most skillful anthropometrists. In addition to measuring overall body fatness, this system will facilitate the measurement of regional body fat patterns. This is an important factor in the diagnosis and treatment of many serious health disorders. The calipers will also provide improved accuracy and reliability of skinfold measurements. These improvements will increase the usefulness of the instrument in routine clinical screening by a wider range of health professionals. It is the purpose of this project in Phase I to investigate all the necessary parameters to build into a new, improved skinfold caliper in Phase II.